


Wild Child

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Earth Elemental, F/M, Female Reader, Love, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Reader Insert, Romance, Terato, female - Freeform, monster love, reader - Freeform, will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Wild Child

There were hushed whispers from your group as your friends sat in the park. 

“He’s got a motorcycle.” One giggled, twirling her hair in her fingers as she lounged on a blanket.

“It’s solar powered. He’s so eco-friendly.” Another girl murmured, daring to not look. 

A male friend scoffed. “Wouldn’t you be? He’s a plant-based creature. You’d care more about the planet if you were a tree being.” 

“I just think he’s nice.” You whispered, watching as the ethereal creature dressed in casual work wear with a green apron was across the way at the local apothecary store. It was next to a flower shop which was its sister store. You happened to be on break from said shop. 

“Well, you can since you spend much time with him.” The original friend replied. “He’s so dreamy.” 

“I heard forest creatures are a little temperamental.” 

Your guy friend piped back in. “Again, wouldn’t you be?” 

You watched at the eight-foot man was unloading large boxes from a truck with a delivery man and caring them into the store. He had skin in the color of sand with imprints of all sorts of plants from around here in his skin. His four eyes were the color of tree bark which you knew so well because you found yourself staring way too often. His hair was long with tight curls which always seemed to have a life to itself. You liked the days after he took braids out because his hair seemed to always get so fluffy. 

You embarrassed yourself at you sat there getting lost within your thoughts. Your phone started beeping and your pressed your finger against the screen to stop the alarm. “I’ve got to go back to work, guys. I’ll see you later.”

“We’ll miss you.” They said in unison. You waved them goodbye and got up from the blanket before scampering back off to the flower shop. Upon entering the shop, the humidity smacked you in the face. Every time you entered the building, it felt like you entered a different space and time. 

The nature that grew inside this shop was breathtaking. It was mixes of colors, shapes, sizes, and smell. It was as otherworldly as he was. 

Thinking of him, you looked to the other side of the store which connected to the Apothecary. He stood in his tall glory like a god upon this land. 

It broke the vision as he ripped through cardboard boxes with a knife. His long, elegant fingers reached into several boxes and began organizing. 

“Do you need any help, Lutum?” You asked softly, slowly touching a large leaf off a plant to make it seem you hadn’t been staring for a while. 

The elemental glanced up with a soft look, his gentle features turning upward in happiness. “That would be great.” His tone was just as light. 

You wiped your hands on your apron and wandered off, peeking into the boxes. “I’ll start opening them if you want to organize what you already have out.” 

“That would be fine. Thank you.” Several vines came from his body and start slowly going through inventory. 

You took the box knife and started opening boxes. It all went quickly. You were much help to him as the two of you got into a system of thing. It was not until the last box which seemed to have too much tape on it that caused trouble. 

“Don’t try to hard to get into it. I do not wish to see you cause yourself harm.” He murmured to you, checking through shelves. 

“I’ve got it.” You jerked halfway through the thick tape and pulled the knife from the sticky bits before puncturing the box again. “It just needs some finesse.” 

“Be careful.” His eyes were glancing over you as you tugged through the other half. 

“I said I have it.” You worked on the seal at the ends now. You could tell he was about to object as the blade found skin instead of tape. You hissed and jerked back, clutching your hand. You knew it was the thin skin between thumb and pointer finger. 

Lutum came over and took your hand after some stern words. Scarlet drops fell to the ground, spreading over the concrete floor as he examined your wound. “I told you to be careful.” 

“I was. You caught me off guard.” 

“As always.” He gave you a soft smile before bringing your hand to his mouth and sucking on the wound. 

Heat blossomed across your face as his tongue made soft laps over your sensitive skin. You knew earth creatures had healing properties. You had seen him do it for people before. You just wished he couldn’t do it like that to you. 

You refused to make eye contact as he pulled his mouth away, a saliva trail connecting him to you. Your wound was healed with a very small scar there now. “I will open the rest of that box.” He spoke to you as Lutum wiped his mouth on the back of his own hand. “To prevent any more issues.” 

“As you wish.” You pulled your hand back and glanced towards the ingredients. “I will take care of the rest that is out.” 

“Be careful on the ladder.” The great element turned away from you to work on the box as you looked towards the floor where your blood had dropped. You smeared it away with your shoe before turning on a heel and finished the job. 

You worked the closing shift. All the lights were turned off except for the heating lights on the flower shop side. You were gently sprinkling the plants for their last nightly drink as Lutum came over to you, apron gone as the keys to close jingled.

“I’ve just finished up. How much longer for you?” 

“A few more minutes.” You turned away from him to sprinkle some of the exotic ones. “I’m on the last section.” 

“Could you squirt me for a second? I’m feeling dry.”

You turned to face him again and gently misted him. He shook his head under it, rubbing all his eyes to let the water soak into his skin. “I always thought I needed to date a water element. Maybe I just need a girl with a hose.” 

Your laugh was dry. “Very funny, Lutum.” You turned the hose off and rolled it back up to attach to the wall. “I’m ready to leave.”


End file.
